


Give It a Few More Years, Okay?

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [18]
Category: DCU (Animated), Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoption, Bluepulse, M/M, Speedbuggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bluepulse - Domestic Bart/Jaime thinking about adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It a Few More Years, Okay?

"Bart- how could we possibly think of raising a child in an environment like this?" Jaime’s voice, tender as it was, cut Bart Allen like a knife, ripping through his stomach and spilling his entrails onto the counter.

"We- we could make it work!" Bart swallowed thickly, his hands coming up to rest on the stiff shoulders of his husband.

Eyes closed, Jaime shook his head.

"No, no we couldn’t. It wouldn’t be fair to them, would it? Having to spend every night waiting for when - or even if - we would come home."

Bart could feel his eyes prickling as he looked up at Jaime’s sorrowful face.

Enveloping Bart’s smaller frame, Jaime stroked Bart’s hair softly, slowly, holding him tight as the cries shook his body.

"Listen," Jaime whispered, planting a kiss on top of Bart’s head, “I’m not saying it isn’t possible. I’m just saying it isn’t possible _now._ Believe me when I say I want this just as much as you - because I _do,_ but we’ve got to be realistic. We’re both superheroes, and if we had a child, no matter what age they came to us - they’d be family, our responsibility, and we just don’t have enough time for that right now. Just give it a few more years, okay? When we’re more settled. Then we’ll think through all our options thoroughly, okay?"

Bart sniffed a couple times. “Few more years?" He spoke, muffled, into Jaime’s shirt.

"Few more years." Jaime agreed, rubbing Bart’s back. Bart relaxed, his hands reaching behind Jaime in an affectionate hug.

"Love you." He was still speaking into Jaime’s shirt. Jaime smiled softly,

"Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> So I think adoption’s great - you’re giving a home to someone who both needs and wants one.
> 
> But I also don’t think Jaime and Bart would have the time and/or resources in the beginning for adoption, or having any kind of child live with them and become dependent on them. Which is why this isn’t some happy ‘they-found-a-kid-now-lets-take-it-home’ fic (that & I suck at OC’s but not important)
> 
> So I still hope you’d enjoyed it, anyhow, thanks again for the lovely prompt! :3


End file.
